The Romantic Getaway
by eternitysstories
Summary: AU - While on holiday in Lisbon, Portugal, Elijah plans a romantic evening for his girlfriend, Elena, that involves dinner and dancing. There's a reason for this plan, as the Original has a most dire question to ask the woman he loves. He wants her to marry him. But will she say yes?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Elijah, Elena, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals.

**Summary**: While on holiday in Lisbon, Portugal, Elijah plans a romantic evening for his girlfriend, Elena, that involves dinner and dancing. There's a reason for this plan, as the Original has a most dire question to ask the woman he loves. He wants her to marry him. But will she say yes?

**Author's Note**: This is a request/challenge fic from Tumblr! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The city was beautiful. The company even more so.

Elijah Mikaelson was a contented man, strolling around Lisbon, Portugal, with his lovely girlfriend, Elena Gilbert on his arm. It was never boring with her around since there was so many places that she had never been to, that he enjoyed showing her. He loved watching her gaze at the city around them with an innocent wonder of newness, as she took in the new place he displayed to her for the first time. She looked at everything with a charming childlike amazement that made Elijah love her even more.

The Original had surprised Elena with the trip across the ocean a few days prior, giving her only a short time to prepare. She hadn't complained though. The dark-haired beauty had simply been excited to get away to some foreign land with him. He had found himself excited for this out of country holiday as well, but for a different reason:

He was planning on asking his girlfriend to marry him.

It was a huge step, one that Elijah had never thought that he would make. He hadn't exactly been lucky in love over his long life, as every romance had always ended in abandonment or betrayal. That and being an immortal, marriage simply hadn't been high on his list of life achievements he wanted to accomplish. He had simply thought it unnecessary. He still didn't, but he knew that Elena, his human lover, would appreciate the commitment from him. And he wanted to marry her too.

His love for his little human was unlike any other that he had experienced in his time.

He had known of a small romantic restaurant in the downtown area of the city. It was to this place that Elijah took Elena, but not before he had insisted that she dress up. The restaurant was a high end place, the only type of eating establishment that he would be seen at, ever. He had bought her a new dress for the occasion earlier in the day. It was a lacy navy blue mini dress that had long lacy sleeves and an open back. She wore the white heels that she had brought with her on the trip, having known the finer things were his MO in life.

It wasn't long before they were sitting together at the restaurant, with Elena looking around her in wonder, just as she had with the city itself. The place was fascinating with it's ancient Portuguese architecture and low lighting that set the romantic mood in just the right way.

"This place is amazing, Elijah," Elena said to him softly as she gazed about.

"Yes, it is," he agreed with a smile, as he watched her innocent expression. "It's always a pleasure to come here to this city. It is one of my favorites."

Elena looked at him with a small grin, "I can see why."

They fell into a companionable silence for a few moments, until the waiter came over with a bottle of the finest wine they had and took their dinner order. Once that was out of the way, Elijah decided to wasted not another moment to ask her what he had been dying to ask since the evening had begun.

He carried the ring he had picked out weeks prior in his pants pocket and while his girl was distracted with the newness of their location, he discreetly removed it and held it in his hand beneath the table. He wasn't exactly nervous, but he also didn't know how she would react to his proposal. There was a bit of uncertainty that left him feeling a little wary; though not enough to deter him, of course.

"Elena," he called to her gently.

"Yes, Elijah?"

"There's something that I want to ask you."

She tilted her head curiously at him, intrigued, "What is it?"

He brought the small velvet box the ring was in out and placed it on the table under his hand, but made sure it was visible enough for her to see a peek of it. "Elena, you and I have been together for quite some time," he said. "We've had trials and triumphs, been allies, enemies - lovers. There is nobody else in this world that I respect and love more than you - outside of family, of course."

Elijah paused to smile at her, enjoying the way her heart began to race in anticipation. It was as if she perceived what he wanted to ask her, which pleased him as it was a positive sign. "I have come to adore you so very much and I cannot see a life without you in it. I love you, lovely Elena, and I want you to marry me," he told her affectionately.

He opened the box and revealed the large vintage diamond ring to her, watching her reaction carefully. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she saw it. Then tears began to form in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't speak for a long moment and the suspense was killing him; though by her reaction, he was certain he knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, Elijah. My answer is yes!" Elena said with love and excitement.

The Original breathed a subtle sigh of relief, just as the girl was leaping out of her chair and rushing to him. He was taken by pleasant surprise when she straddled his lap with her arms thrown around his neck and her lips upon his. She kissed him passionately in her happiness. It was as if the rest of the world had vanished for her in that joyous moment.

It didn't take long before things grew a little too passionate for such a public place. Elena began grinding against him erotically, the happy emotions she felt sweeping her inhibitions away. It took every ounce of will power not to throw her onto the table and take her right there and then, if he were to be honest. Yet, Elijah had a rule about maintaining control and about never being fully intimate in public. There was a time and a place for such things. This wasn't the time or place.

With reluctance, Elijah made Elena cease her temptation of him, pulling his mouth from hers to playfully tell her, "Not here, my darling Elena. At least, let us wait until after dinner, then we can go back to the hotel and celebrate properly."

She considered what he said and agreed to wait. She removed herself from his lap and allowed him to put the ring upon her finger, before she retook her seat across from him. The rest of the meal was spent with her gazing at him lustfully and making all kinds of innuendoes that had the sole purpose of driving him mad with need.

The meal came and went quickly as neither of them had the patience to draw it out. Once they had finished eating, Elijah swiftly paid for the meal and then proceeded to take Elena by the hand in order to practically drag her from the restaurant.

It wasn't long before they were back in their hotel room with Elijah pinning Elena to the door once they were shut up inside. They kissed wildly, their tongues dancing together as he held her there. Her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly, her core grinding against his hardening length needfully; both regions of which were still fully covered.

Elijah pulled Elena from the door and removed her body from around his, making her stand in the middle of the hotel room. He didn't waste time in undressing her, coming to stand behind her to unclasp and then unzipping the back of the dress. Once it was opened, he proceeded to peal the tight garment from her frame, coming to kneel behind her as he guided the fabric to pool at her feet. She wore black lacy lingerie beneath and it was incredibly sexy to see her standing there that way; almost bare to him, but not quite.

He couldn't resist trailing his lips up the back of her legs, over her backside and then up her back until he was standing to his full height behind her. His mouth attached to her shoulder, nipping her there slightly, and then his lips found the column of her throat, kissing the flesh there until she gasped his name wantonly.

Elena turned to him, her already dark eyes even darker with her need of him. She kissed him, molding herself to his body, and as she did, she made quick work of the tie he wore. Tossing it haphazardly into the room, she blindly unbuttoned his dress shirt until it was completely open, exposing his broad chest and abdomen to her wandering hands, making him shutter pleasurably at her soft touch upon his skin.

He helped her remove his suit jacket and shirt by shrugging out of both at her insistence. Once they were disposed of, Elijah picked Elena up again with her legs wrapped securely around him and he walked toward the bed, where he laid her upon the soft surface gently.

He touched every part of her he could reach with his hands and soon his mouth followed the path they had set. His lips caressed the skin of her breasts, of which he pulled the bra cups aside to do so. Elijah took one peak into his mouth, suckling on it tenderly, making Elena sigh and squirm beneath him. Then he moved downward, over her stomach to lay open mouthed kisses there. After a time, he moved even further to her mound, tearing the thin fabric she still wore there in two and tossing the two halves aside carelessly.

With her exposed to him, Elijah nuzzled her intimately, inhaling the sweet scent of Elena's arousal. It was intoxicating and he felt male pride well up inside him, knowing that he was the one who caused it. It was even better that he'd be the only one to cause it for the rest of her life, as she would be his wife soon.

Unable to resist any longer, he tasted her. Immediately did Elena's hands fly into his hair at the dell of his tongue moving over her so intimately. She bucked and writhed beneath him, as his tongue flicked over her clit, playing with the tiny nub until she was ready to fall apart.

Before she could fall over the edge, however, Elijah pulled back. She whined at him in disappointment, but he only grinned wickedly at her as he stood from the bed and finished undressing. He made quick work of the rest of his clothes.

Once he was bared to her, he rejoined his lovely fiancée upon the bed. He slowly kissed his way up her legs and thighs, over her mound without touching her where she wanted, and then further up her body until he could kiss her lips.

As Elijah kissed her mouth seductively with his tongue sweeping into her mouth to let her taste herself, he moved into position at her entrance. With one solid thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her. They both moaned in relief into each other's mouths. He remained still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around his cock.

Then Elena began to buck against him impatiently, wanting him to move. She writhed so deliciously beneath him that Elijah couldn't resist the encouragement and began to move without further prompt. He moved slowly out, just to slam back inside her wet heat. She cried out in pleasure, her hands raking along his back as he moved like this over and over again.

Her legs wrapped around him tightly as he took her higher and higher and higher still. She gasped his name and breathed words of love to him, which made him smile against her neck as he laid sweet kisses there while they climbed to the peak together.

It wasn't long before Elena was murmuring, "Elijah, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

And just like that, she was. Elijah felt her walls flutter around him, before they clamped down as her orgasm took hold. Her end prompted his own instantaneously, and with a few more hard thrusts he was spilling into her, moaning loudly into the room in bliss as he did.

Breathing heavily, Elijah kissed Elena's los lazily in the aftermath. He felt nothing but love and happiness in that moment. "I love you, my lovely Elena," he whispered tenderly against her mouth, as he rested over her. "Always and forever."

"I love you too, Elijah," she replied as she ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. It's going to be epic."

He chuckled and kissed her again, "Yes, it most certainly will be."

**The End**


End file.
